syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 8
1920 Buffalo Courier- Orioles To Clash With All-Syracuse In Last Game Tonight Birney Lynch’s Team Hopes To Pry Veterans From State Title Buffalo’s biggest basketball game will be staged in the Broadway Auditorium tonight when the final and decisive contest for the New York State championship takes place between All-Syracuse and the Orioles. Both teams have met four times, each club winning two games. In total points scored in the series the visitors enter tonight’s fray with a three-point advantage. Syracuse comes with a most wonderful record, being only approached by that of the Orioles. The Salt City club has lost but three games all season, including the pair dropped to the Orioles and have vanquished all title claimants in eastern, northern and central New York. The Orioles hold the edge of all western New York teams so that tonight’s battle is in all respects a genuine New York state championship battle. Several hundred rooters from Orchard Park and Hamburg will be in hand to occupy the special reserved seat section set aside for them. They are interested in the preliminary between their own two teams which will start at 7:45 o’clock. The big game will start at 9 o’clock. The lineup for the All-Syracuse and Oriole game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf, Dexter, lf, Tormey, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg, Sweltzer, sub. ORIOLES: Rhode, rf, McLeary, lf, H. Miller, c, H. Lane, rg, Schell, lg, E.Miller, sub, Post, sub, Knapp, sub. Syracuse Herald- Spurt In First Minute Gives All-Syracuse A Victory Over Y.M.H.A. Crisp And Rafter Score From Field In 33 Seconds Of Play- Hebrew Team Loses By A 20 To 17 Count A flying start, which permitted All-Syracuse to score two baskets in the first 33 seconds of play last night, resulted in the defeat of the Y.M.H.A. quintet by the All-Syracuse warriors in the first game of the series between the two clubs. The score was 20 to 17, the game being one of the most exciting ever played in Syracuse. It was witnessed by one of the largest crowds of the year. Good and bad playing were replete in the contest. The entire Y.M.H.A. strength lay in three players, Barsha, Minsky and Serlin, while the All-Syracuse power consisted of Rafter, Crisp Tormey and Casey. Dexter was useless to All-Syracuse blowing shot after shot, while Trupin, because of crazy long shots, and Weltman, who was rightfully disqualified for personal fouls after 10 minutes of play, were of no strength to the Y.M.H.A. team. All-Syracuse had things all its own in the first five minutes of play. Weltman, ordinarily a star of the Hebrew team, was playing poorly at forward and costing his team points by making fouls, both personal and technical. Trupin, who started at center, was powerless in the hands of Tormey on the tip-off and was being outplayed on the floor by Tormey by a big margin. Then came Weltman’s disqualification. Manager Henry Frank of the Y.M.H.A. team protested but he was protesting against what proved to be the greatest boon his team could be given. Minsky was substituted and went in at center, Trupin going to forward. Minsky outjumped Tormey at center and scored two baskets. Trupin did not do much at forward but he could not have done any worse than Weltman, who was decidedly off color. In justice to Weltman, it can be said that before the game Henry Frank, manager of the Y.M.H.A. team, explained that the player left a sick bed and was far from real condition for the game. Trupin made on field basket, this coming early in the game on a fluke shot. This may have been the cause of his later tries from almost impossible angles and distances. With Minsky in the game the Y.M.H.A. team began to play real ball. They brought the score up close and the first half ended with the score 14 to 12 in All-Syracuse’s favor. In the second half the Y.M.H.A. team once had the lead by a score of 16 to 15. The Jewish boys managed to hold All-Syracuse without a field basket in this half but Crisp was accurate from the foul line and the fouls counted enough to win for All-Syracuse. It was another game in which the All-Syracuse team was saved by the foul shooting of Crisp, the Y.M.H.A. team being added to the list of defeated teams which have left the court knowing that despite defeat they outscored All-Syracuse in the matter of field goals. The game started with Tormey getting the jump on Trupin, tapping the ball too Dexter, who shot it to Crisp and the manager-guard tallied a basket. It took exactly nine seconds to get the basket. Back into position the teams went. Tormey outjumped Trupin, but Crisp failed to cover the tap and the ball was in scrimmage. Another jump and the ball was passed down the Rafter and sailed into the basket for two more points. This was Rafter’s only field goal of the night. Barsha of the Y.M.H.A. guarded him as only one other man, that being Jimmy Murnane, has been able to do this season. Barsha and Rafter broke even on the night with one basket each. Barsha called time out and called the Jewish team together for a conference. Exactly 33 seconds had been played. Barsha was fouled, a technical foul for dribbling, and Crisp shot the point. Tormey was fouled for holding and Serlin missed. Trupin shot a “fluke” from the side of the court. The ball hit the side of the basket, took a favorable bounce and fell in the basket. The Y.M.H.A. boys would have good fortune several times later in the game. Tormey was fouled for holding and Serlin pitched the point. The score was 5 to 3. Weltman was fouled for holding and the score was 6 to 4 when Crisp pitched the point. Weltman fouled again and once more Crisp tallied. Serlin pitched a field goal. It was a pretty shot and sailed true into the basket without touching the rim. Crisp shot a basket for All-Syracuse and the score was 9 to 5. Weltman fouled again and Crisp pitched the point making it 10 to 5. Another foul on Weltman, a personal one for talking back to a referee, was pitched by Crisp but the referee refused to allow the point, Crisp being over the 15-foot line when he pitched it. A foul was called on Trupin, Crisp missing the shot. Crisp committed a personal foul and Serlin tallied on it. Rafter was penalized for running with the ball and Serlin tallied agin. Weltman committed a foul and was put out of the game. Minsky succeeded him, going to center. Barsha pitched a field basket and the score was 10 to 9. Barsha was fouled for holding and Crisp pitched the point. Minsky was fouled, a technical foul, and Crisp made the score 12 to 9. Serlin jumped it back to 12 to 10 with a foul. Minsky’s field goal tied the score, but Casey, the old standby of All-Syracuse when danger threatens, came through with a basket and the score was 14 to 12 when the period ended. With the opening of the second half Rafter was fouled for holding Barsha and Serlin Pitched the point. Crisp missed two successive chances when Eskin and Minsky were fouled and Serlin missed when Tormey was fouled. Casey was fouled and Serlin tied the score at 14 points each when he made good on the toss. Eskin was fouled for holding Crisp and Crisp shot All-Syracuse into a 15 to 14 lead. Minsky made a field goal, making the score 16 to 15, the first time that his team had been in the lead. It was of short duration as Trupin fouled Crisp and the manager-foul thrower got the point which tied the score. Two more fouls on Trupin and one on Minsky were called in order and Crisp shot each, making the score 19 to 16. Rafter was fouled and Serlin made it 19 to 17. Eskin made a personal foul and Crisp made good with the final point of the game. Art Powell of Buffalo and Don Risley of Utica refereed the game. They were strict, especially in enforcing fouls for technicalities, but were impartial. ALL-SYRACUSE: Dexter, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Crisp, lg (2-12-16), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-12-20). Y.M.H.A.: Barsha, rg (1-0-2), Serlin, lg (1-0-2), Trupin, c (1-7-9), Eskin, rf (0-0-0), Weltman, lf (0-0-0), Minsky, c (2-0-4) TOTALS (4-7-17). Fouls called: Y.M.H.A. 17 (Crisp pitched 12, an average of .706), All-Syracuse 9 (Serlin pitched 7, an average of .778). Personal fouls: Y.M.H.A. 13 (Weltman, 4; Trupin, 2;Barsha, 2; Minsky, 2; Eskin, 2, Serlin, 1); All-Syracuse 7 (Tormey, 3; Rafter, 2; Crisp, 1; Casey, 1). Technical fouls: Y.M.H.A. 4 (Weltman, 2; Trupin, 1; Minsky, 1); All-Syracuse 2 (Rafter, 1; Dexter, 1). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 14, Y.M.H.A. 12. Referee and umpire- Art Powell of Buffalo and Don Risley of Utica. Scorer- Nolan. Timers- P.J. Dorsey and H. Rosenbloom. ---- All-Syracuse And Orioles To Clash Tonight Local Quintet Travels To Buffalo For Deciding Game The All-Syracuse basketball team will journey to Buffalo tonight to meet the Orioles of that city in the fifth and deciding game of the series between the two clubs. Charlie Dreher, well known Buffalo sports official, will referee and the teams will line up as follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Dexter, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. ORIOLES: Knapp, lf, McCleary, rf, Schell, c, E. Miller, lg, Lang, rg. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Gets Jump On Hebrew Five First Contest In Series Won By Crisp’s Team, 20 to 17. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Dexter, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Crisp, lg (2-12-16), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-12-20). Y.M.H.A.: Barsha, rg (1-0-2), Serlin, lg (1-0-2), Trupin, c (1-7-9), Eskin, rf (0-0-0), Weltman, lf (0-0-0), Minsky, c (2-0-4) TOTALS (4-7-17). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 14, Y.M.H.A. 12. Referee- Powell. Umpire- Risley. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse basketball fans were treated to the best game of the season last night at the State Armory when the All-Syracuse quintet nosed out a winner over the Y.M.H.A. court artists with the score standing 20 to 17 after 40 strenuous minutes of as hotly contested playing as has ever been seen in this city. The game was witnessed by a big crowd of partisan fans that were kept on edge from the start to the finish. The supporters of the Communal Home team occupied the north section of the Armory. They were equipped with megaphones, Klaxon’s cheerleaders and plenty of pep. All-Syracuse’s friends were on the south side. They were equally as vociferous. Manager Wilbur Crisp played the star game for the winners and his accurate basket shooting was responsible for the downfall of the Communal team. Crisp made two shots from the field and tossed the ball through the basket 12 times out of 16 attempts. Serlin, Minsky and Trupin were the shining lights for the Y.M.H.A. outfit. Trupin was pitted against Captain Tormey at center when the game started. The All-Syracuse pivot man had the advantage in height so that the advantage of the tip-off was with Crisp’s team. Trupin electrified the fans with a sensational one-hand shot from the extreme right of the court. Early in the game Weltman was withdrawn and Trupin replaced him with Minsky going in at center. The change proved a great asset to the Hebrew lads. Minsky more than held his own against the veteran Tormey. Though slightly awkward on the floor Minsky showed that he was a court artist of the first water and with more experience will develop into one of the best pivot men in the game. He outjumped Tormey and also made two hard shots from the field. The individual battle between Billy rafter and Johnny Barsha was an interesting affair. The two former Orange captains were in the game every minute playing for all they were worth. If either one thought that they could show up the other the idea proved a failure. Rafter shot a basket in the first few seconds of play but after that he was so closely guarded that he didn’t get a clear shot. Barsha made one of the longest shots of the season when he caged the ball from the center of the court. The first half ended with the All-Syracuse five leading, 14 to 12. In the second half both teams checked up considerably. The Communal boys slowly overcame the lead and for a few minutes had the score in their own favor. Over zealousness in the last few minutes proved their undoing when Crisp turned the free throws into points. The second game of the series for the city championship will be staged next Monday at the Archbold Gymnasium. This afternoon the All-Syracuse quintet will leave for Buffalo where tonight they meet the Orioles in the fifth and deciding game for the championship of New York State. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Back On Home Floor For Sixth Playoff Contest Fort Wayne Now Leading Hoop Series; Near Riot Mars Indianapolis Play Indianapolis- Once heavily favored to romp to the National Basketball Association playoff championship, the Syracuse Nationals today find themselves backed against the wall with the sixth game of the series with Fort Wayne coming up. The Zollners moved in front three games to two by winning their third straight decision, 74-71, in a riotous finish before 4,116 here last night. The series will be concluded in Syracuse. The sixth game is scheduled at the War Memorial tomorrow afternoon, with the seventh fray, if necessary, Easter afternoon. Syracuse players welcome the return to the home floor. While the club admittedly played poorly at Indianapolis, they were constantly heckled by boisterous rooters who invaded the Syracuse bench. After the fray Thursday one fan grabbed Coach Al Cervi, and when the pilot retaliated, a near riot developed. A questionable decision hurt Syracuse’s chances. After trailing 60-45 with 10 minutes left, the Nats, sparked by Billy Kenville, Earl Lloyd and Red Rocha, climbed to within one point at 72-71 with 1:16 remaining. Rocha’s next shot rimmed the hoop and dropped off. With 27 seconds left, Yardley’s try sailed into Lloyd’s hands. Dick Farley cut under the hoop and attempted to get a shot off but was “hacked” by Andy Phillip. Official Lou Eisenstein, on top of the play, failed to detect the foul and Fort Wayne recovered. Frank Brian sank two free throws after the final horn while 300 or more fans grouped around the charity line. Phillip was so elated that he walked off the floor repeating to his joyful mates: “I fouled him and got away with it.” Farley has a long scratch on his right arm to show any doubting Thomases he was hit. The Nats were bitter at what they termed “home cooking” of officials throughout the three games here. Syracuse had led by 12-8 early in the first period, but the Zollners ran off eight straight points to take a lead they never surrendered. In the second period, the Nats netted but 14 points, and they were little better with just 14 in the third period as they dropped behind 58-45. In the final session, Kenville dropped in three baskets and five free throws to keep the Nats within striking distance. With only 4:15 to play the club was behind 70-60. Kenville sank two free throws and Kerr a basket. Lloyd popped in two in a row. Rocha then drove through for a three-point play as Mel Hutchins fouled out. There was no further scoring until after the game ended with Brian at the free throw line. He sank 9 of 10 free throws. Foust was top man for the homesters with 14, while game honors went to Kenville with 15. From the floor the Nats had a 25-23 edge. However, Fort Wayne sank 28 of 33 free throw attempts, while the Nats made good on only 21 of 30. SYRACUSE: Schayes (2-5-9), Rocha (5-3-13), Osterkorn (0-1-1), Kerr (2-1-5), Lloyd (6-0-12), Tucker (0-0-0), Seymour (1-0-2), King (2-3-7), Kenville (5-5-15), Farley (2-3-7) TOTALS (25-21-71). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (4-3-11), Yardley (6-4-16), Foust (5-4-14), Rosenthal (0-0-0), Meineke (0-5-5), Houbregs (2-2-6), Phillip (3-1-7), Brian (2-9-13), Zaslofsky (1-0-2), Walther (0-0-0) TOTALS (23-28-74). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 38, Syracuse 31. ---- Nats’ Luncheon Tickets are now on sale at several downtown business places and in Eastwood for the Syracuse Nationals’ “appreciation dinner” Monday afternoon in Hotel Syracuse. Tickets may be obtained at any one of the seven establishments for the affair, sponsored by the Optimist Club. The dinner is scheduled for 12:15 p.m. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 8 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Eskin Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Minsky Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Tucker Category:Weltman Category:Yardley